<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonflower by Chrissss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238431">Moonflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissss/pseuds/Chrissss'>Chrissss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, I read Bloody Sakura Rose and now i'm in Marluxia/Summer hell, Pre-Relationship, i have never written a scrap of romance in my life, i love these two send help, summary is garbage i'm so sorry, takes place in arya's 'Nobody's Rose' verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissss/pseuds/Chrissss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When moon bugs come out to play, everyone knows you have to run out and dance among the lights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)/Summer Rose (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Rayne/gifts">Arya_Rayne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's this? Resident angst writer is writing a fluff piece? You saw that right. It has absolutely nothing to do with MD so sorry MD readers. I recently binged the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Rayne/pseuds/Arya_Rayne">Arya_Rayne's</a> fic Bloody Sakura Rose and now I'm in rare pair hell. This was a silly little thing I thought of when chatting on my discord with her about her fic <strike>or more specifically the ship she dragged me into</strike>, so this is for her, but I hope all of you enjoy! You don't need to read her fic to understand this one, but it might help with context and I recommend it anyway, it's really good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            After a full day of Heartless and Grimm slaying, Summer and Marluxia had finally set up camp in a clearing they had found while making their way through The Emerald Forest. The fire was crackling away, their sleeping bags were all set up, and Summer was now in the middle of prying more information out of the surprisingly stubborn Nobody. They had been working together for almost a year now, tracking Heartless for Professor Ozpin, but she still didn’t know much about Marluxia.</p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, so you work your butt off for this asshole Boss of yours, what do you do when you aren’t?” She wanted to be closer to the man, and while he vehemently claimed to not have a heart and emotions, she could tell there was something there. A spark she just needed to nurture. Already his smiles were looking just a touch less fake, less rehearsed.</p><p> </p><p>            Marluxia quirked an eyebrow and smiled one of his empty smiles, but his eyes held a touch of amusement at her questioning. She just kept smiling.</p><p> </p><p>            “You badger me with questions about Heartless for weeks, and <em>now</em> you decide to ask something different? I would have thought you would want to ask about that Barrier Master we ran into.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh, I absolutely want to ask about that! But I figured I’d give you a break and ask about something else.” She flapped a hand in front of her, “And since I don’t want to talk about this Xemnas guy, I’m asking about you.” She let another dazzling smile grow across her face and looked at him expectantly. He huffed.</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh? And why do you want to know such a thing?” Summer didn’t let his monotone fool her. He was definitely amused now. Score one for Summer!</p><p> </p><p>            “Oh, come on! I wanna talk about something fun, and right now, knowing what you do in your free time is my idea of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>            Marluxia chuckled, the action much more natural than it had once been all those months ago. “Well, if you must know, I garden. I have a conservatory back at headquarters where I tend to my flowers. The only other person allowed in there is Demyx, because he enjoys watering them from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>            Summer blinked. And felt her grin stretch wider and knew her eyes were sparkling. “REALLY? That’s amazing! What flowers do you grow? What colors are they? Is it hard to grow them there? What do you do if someone goes in? What about-?” she froze her rambled questions when she saw the smile Marluxia was aiming at her. It was a 100%, without a doubt, real smile. His head was propped on his hand and he was smiling like he didn’t have anywhere else he’d rather be. Her mouth snapped closed and she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and only some of it from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>            “I can’t answer your questions if you don’t let me get a word in.” She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. Gods help her even his voice had warmed to a fond drawl. She was doomed. Marluxia shook his head with a low laugh.</p><p> </p><p>            “I grow all kinds of flowers. Dahlias, Begonias, Marigolds, Roses,” here he smirked a bit, obviously making fun of her last name in his head, “Snapdragons, you name it. Any color of the rainbow, I have it in my garden, and yes it does get quite difficult managing the different soils, water levels, and light exposure each plant needs, but it’s enjoyable, or as enjoyable as anything can get when you can’t feel.” Summer had serious doubts about that statement. His smile turned a bit savage, “And when someone feels the need to sneak into my personal space, they get a nice long talk with the business end of Graceful Dahlia.” She giggled, and then snapped her head to the side when she saw a light from the corner of her eye. Marluxia instantly blanked and shifted into a more ready position.</p><p> </p><p>            “What is it?” Summer didn’t answer him. She was too busy staring at the lights dancing around the trees in wonder. She slowly stood up and turned a bright, excited grin on Marluxia.</p><p> </p><p>            “Luxia, look! Moon bugs!” she pointed to the soft lights and grabbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>            “Moon bugs?” Marluxia’s face looked bewildered as she started to drag him further to the edge of the clearing and toward the glowing bugs. He turned his head to look at where they were going and said, “Oh, you mean fireflies?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Is that what you call them where you’re from?” Summer didn’t stop until they were close to the bugs, who had come out to investigate and were now floating around them.</p><p> </p><p>            “That or Lighting Bug is common, yes. And why did you drag us over here?” he quirked a brow at her.</p><p> </p><p>            “I wanted to dance! That’s what you do when you see this many moon bugs out and about!” She caught the expression on his face and kept talking before he could weasel his way out of this. “Come on! It’ll be fun! Don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance?” she leveled a challenging smirk at him before he huffed and adjusted them until they were chest to chest, his hand on her waist and the other gripping her own. She felt herself blush again.</p><p> </p><p>            “If you insist. And of course, I know how to dance.” He was smiling that smile at her again and Summer couldn’t have spoken a word if she tried. They stayed like that, gently swaying among the moon bugs, sometimes twirling around to imaginary music. She giggled when she misstepped, and let out a delighted laugh when he dipped her. With only the glow of the moon bugs and the crumbling moon of Remnant itself for lighting, Marluxia looked so much more ethereal. His features softened and the glow of contentment in his eyes cemented in Summer that he really did have a heart in there somewhere and that he just had to find it.</p><p> </p><p>Summer stared into Marluxia’s eyes, polished silver meeting cornflower blue, and before she could lose her nerve, she gently put her hands up to his face and brought her lips up to his.</p><p> </p><p>            Marluxia froze for a second before he started to <em>kiss her back</em>. The hand that was holding her own drifted up to hold the back of her head closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes shut as the kiss deepened. As sappy as it sounded, and no matter how much Raven was going to tease her for it later, they fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces clicking into place. For this moment, everything felt perfect.</p><p> </p><p>            She doesn’t know how long they stay like that before they break apart. Marluxia was gazing down at her with something like wonder splashed across his face, bringing a hand up to gently stroke her cheek. She had a stupid, lovestruck grin on her face, she just knew it, but she didn’t particularly care right about then.</p><p> </p><p>           “You know, I’ve ahh… been wanting to do that for a while now.” She swayed lightly from where she still had her arms wrapped around Marluxia’s neck. A slow grin spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>           “Oh really?” Marluxia let his hand fall to the back of her neck and looked down at her. He laid his forehead against her own and asked, “Then would you care to try it again?”</p><p> </p><p>           Summer let out a laugh and kissed him again, moon bugs slowly dancing around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marluxia: I do not have a heart and do not feel emotions<br/>Summer: *witnessing all his emotions* ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT<br/>XD. Marly is so in love and he doesn't even know it XD.</p><p>Moonflowers are a type of tropical night-blooming Morning Glory, and according to Dale Harvey, means "I Only Dream of Love".</p><p>find me on Tumblr @tina-nina!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>